


R&R

by Waifu_ckYou



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: April fools fandom bodyswap, Fluff, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Surprise; it's not, i am a sucker and so are my friends, really I mean I wish I could say this is as fluffy as I get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waifu_ckYou/pseuds/Waifu_ckYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren, in a fit of vulnerability, bears himself to the least likely candidate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	R&R

General Hux was seated at his desk, data pad flickering with mindless hyperactivity before him, when the mechanized lock on his quarter’s door slid open with a heavy thunk. His tired eyes snapped up, eyebrows furrowing. No one had the command codes to gain access to his private quarters, and he there was no way he had accidentally unlocked it himself. He peered over the lenses of his steel rimmed glasses, suspicious but not alarmed, as the door shuddered and scrolled open with a hiss of air.

A dark silhouette filled the doorway, backlit by the light of the hall but cloaked in shadow. Hux had only the desk light illuminated, its orange glow failing to reach the doorway. Hux settled almost immediately, intimately familiar with the obscured figure at his door even without the aid of light.

“I assume you have a reason for bothering me so late?” The figure shifted, moving through the doorway as it sealed behind them. Hux pinched the bridge of his nose, dismissing the holo illuminating his face with a swipe of his hand. “You do know I have work to do, right? I don’t have the time to entertain your ridiculous libido-”

Hux cut off rather abruptly as the figure stepped into the light.

Kylo Ren was without mask and without robes, dressed only in the light wrappings he trained in. The half light pronounced the shadows of his face into jagged swells, violent in their opposition to the unearthly pallor of his skin. His shoulders and fists shook almost imperceptibly, the tremors racing down his body in waves. His fists were bruised and raw, blood dripping sickly from his knuckles.

Hux drew his eyes over Ren, lips pursing as he spotted the injuries. With slow, almost weightless movements, Hux switched off the data pad and rose from the desk. He crossed the room gracefully, standing before Ren and touching his fingertips to Kylo’s wrist.

Ren’s eyes were dark and glassy, seeming to look through Hux, through the very hull of the Finalizer to the star studded void beyond. His pulse raced beneath Hux’s touch, erratic and patternless. He didn’t speak, just shook and bled in a terrible silence that coiled deep in his chest and seeped into the air around him. The force was a palpable thing, like the air pressure had faltered just around the beast of a man that was Kylo Ren.

Hux didn’t bat a lash, merely closing thin fingers around Ren’s wrist and drawing him forward, deeper into the quarters and toward the refresher.

While most officer’s quarters were without a bathtub, Hux had allowed himself this as his one little indulgence. The tub was white porcelain with chrome fixtures, sleek and spacious. Hux started the water, steam rising in the air and fogging against the glass. He turned back to Ren, trailing his hands along the other’s bare arms with a touch so light it was almost impossible to detect, before slipping the wrappings from Ren’s broad shoulders.

Hux’s eyes lingered, tracing the curves and planes of Ren’s muscular torso, his hands gentle and ghostlike as they smoothed over Ren’s skin. The light was just barely creeping back into his eyes, their doe-brown depths losing their reflective quality.

Hux folded Ren’s clothes as they were removed, putting them off to the side in a tidy stack. Once Ren was bared Hux shut off the water, guiding him without words to the tub. Ren’s arms shook as he suspended himself above the water, his hands huge and fumbling as he slipped beneath the steaming surface.

They were silent, Hux methodical, Ren burning. Heat rose from both the water and his skin, as if he was boiling beneath the surface. Hux sat beside the tub, stripped of his jacket and sleeves rolled to his elbows. Slowly, as if they existed outside of time (and perhaps they did), Hux began to bathe Ren.

He used a warm washcloth, lathering just barely scented soaps over Ren’s back, trailing up and down his spine, over the tops of his shoulders. The muscles underneath were bound tight and hard as steel, calling Hux to put the cloth aside and begin working away the stress with his hands.

Not once did Ren flinch. He barely seemed to breathe. Yet all the assurance Hux needed was in the slow but sure unwinding of the tendons at the base of Ren’s neck, the tops of his shoulder blades. Ren melted under his touch, blinking away what might have been tears. Hux didn’t press.

When the last of the tension seemed to drain out of him, Ren fell limp. He looked small, weak, anything but Ren. It stirred something in Hux’s chest, spurring him to cup water in his palms and pour it over the other’s head. Hux was awed by the way Ren’s eyelids fell closed, the lashes bunching together with moisture, falling long and dark on his pallid cheeks.

Hux began to wash Ren’s hair, the same shampoo that Hux used himself pooled in his palms. He worked his fingers across Ren’s scalp, dragging his fingers not unkindly through the tangled strands. He relished the feeling of burying his hands in those limp curls, scrubbing in soap and rinsing it away again, over and over until the water held the same incandescent gleam as soap bubbles.

Finally, Hux dropped his hand beneath the surface of the water, fishing out Kylo’s own. At last Kylo looked at him, eyes flashing as Hux stroked his thumb down Kylo’s battered knuckles.

Hux felt no inclination to speak. Maybe it was a mere lack of anything to say. Maybe it was the disquieting thought that if he broke the silence, maybe this would all go away, and Ren would shatter into pieces and leave Hux clutching at sand, at dust.

Instead, he merely looked at the other man, green eyes and brown, their gazes locked into some sort of trance. Hux was dimly aware that Ren could see everything going through his mind, that Hux’s thoughts were projected to him as if through a loudspeaker. Maybe Ren mocked his strange fear, maybe he shared it. Hux’s thoughts chased each other in whirlwinds as he stroked Ren’s hand, seeking something impossible in Ren’s eyes.

It was with a ridiculous, delirious sort of grace that Ren spoke;

“I’m not… I wouldn’t. Go anywhere. Not away from you.”

Hux kissed him, without a thought, deeply and gently. It was unlike any other kiss their shared before, painfully tender. It stole the air from their lungs, rendered their hearts spasming and their minds reeling. It made Hux go numb and burst with feeling, as if every nerve in his body had caught flame all at once. His hand clutched at Ren’s, and it must have hurt him, but Hux wouldn’t let go for anything in the world.

Eventually they broke the kiss, buzzing with every sort of emotion that they could dream up. Hux felt his lungs pressing against his ribs, his veins writhing under his skin, his heart crawling into his throat, every manner of impossible sensations coming to him now.

He was the king of impossible sensations. He had just kissed Kylo Ren.

Hux exhaled slowly, regarding Ren with an unguarded gaze and wrecked, desolate mind.

“Neither would I.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the April Fools Fandom Bodyswap, which I cheated a little bit at but my tumblr is for drawings exclusively so no one has to know ;)


End file.
